tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Bases
Introductory Statement Hello, everyone, and welcome to an all-new Sprink art camp. In this camp, I'll provide a base, and then it's up to you to design the hair, costume, and color scheme. Each challenge will have a new base, and this set up should allow for all sorts of different outcomes from each participant. As the weeks go by, ultimately, a winner will be decided through my judgments and such after a good number of eliminations. Sign Ups (Closed) If you decide to sign up, keep in mind that this is an art camp. You will be asked to submit art. If that's not something you're confident in, don't sign up, please. Save a spot for someone else. #[[User:Kate4TDWT|Kate]] *is confident* #[[User:TDISeriesFan|TDISF]] I love this idea :D #[[User:Snowgirl57|Snow]] Will win #[[User:Toadgamer80|Toad]]. (YESYES) #[[User:Aimers|Aimers]] I'll give this a try :P #[[User:GwenFan120|GF120]] I'll try!!!!!!!!!! #[[User:Mister.. E.|Mr. E]] Meh. #[[User:Oatmeal-|Oatmeal-]] #Lindsaysbiggestfan\ #[[User:Jake R|Jake Writer, Drawer, Friend ]]22:28, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :D #[[User:Izzynsierrafan12|Kickin in the front seat ]][[User talk:Izzynsierrafan12|Sittin in the back seat ]][[User:Izzynsierrafan12|Which seat can I take?]] 22:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC)/INSF #[[User:Kgman04|'''~ Kgman04!''']] '''♪''' [[User talk:Kgman04|'''Talk!''']] '''♫''' #'''[[User:Sierrastalker|What the]] 23:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC)''' #'''[[User:Owenandheatherfan|Big O-ette]] [[User talk:Owenandheatherfan|Is]] ''' 23:40, April 29, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User: Dakotacoons|One by one, they’ll all go down!]][[User talk: Dakotacoons|Trixie for Roleplay Season 4!!!]] 00:22, April 30, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Totalcartoonfan09|Tcf09]] #[[User:thebiggesttdifan|Dark clouds all ]][[User talk:thebiggesttdifan|around, lightning rain is ]] 06:21, April 30, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Total Drama Zinc|Zinc]] #[[User:Reddude|Reddy]] #[[User:Zoomer72|Zoomer72]] Rules #I can't think of any rules... Pre-game Chat Sprink: Well, the camp is made. Thanks for the support of the idea, and all. The first challenge will be posted after sign-ups, most likely on Sunday. I'm not sure how many will be competing at this moment. Toad: Looks interesting. I'm good at art so... Snow: Its on! Mr. E: I predict Snow will leave first... (xD) Toad: XDDDDDDD Really, we'll see about that. Sprink: Should I include underwear in the bases or just have them anatomically incorrect (like a mannequinn or Barbie) so there won't be lines from clothing in the way? Mr. E: Either... I'm fine with both. Toad: I'd say underwear, anatomically incorrect things scare me. XD Sprink: K. I'll make them extra anatomically correct for you, Toadie. :P INSF: I love this so much, I brought Rebecca Black to sign ups with me! Sprink: I hope you're joking. XD NSF: Fine, I just crushed her voice into my sig Sprink: Would you mind putting your name up there someplace? So I remember you? Please? It's not sig ups. XD TDISF: How many of us are there gonna be? :P Sprink: I'm not sure, yet. I'll leave a little time for more sign ups. No more than twenty if it gets that high. Dakota: This sounds so cool! Jake: I came to get better :P. Sprink: Thanks, Dakota. :) Dakota: I mean, I don't think I will win, but I am pretty good at MS Paint. Toad: Anyone could easily win. I'm excited for this! :D Sprink: That's true. I try to keep an open mind with who is competing, and I'll base everything on the entries, of course. I think there's a new generation of good artists on this wiki, and a lot of them are competing. Snow: I think Mr.E will leave first. Sprin: Guys, don't say stuff like that. It's not so nice, even if you're joking. Toad: Ugh, yeah, guys, stop trolling... Mr. E: Snow, I was joking, if you submit something, you'll probably get through the first round, on the otherhand, but if everyone submits something, I'm not to sure. Toad: Yay, nineteen people. One more then we can get started! :D Sprink: All twenty have joined. Thanks, folks! The first challenge will (likely) be posted tomorrow. Toad: Goody. :P TDISF: Aww D: Sprink: Well... I'll try to get the first base done right now. Toad: Yay, sounds good :D Dakota: First challenge! Yay! Challenge 1 Here's the first base for your first challenge... It should look familiar. XD Do whatever you can think of for it. I just ask that you keep the general shape the same, and no random gender swap or anything. o_O Feel free to erase body details if you need to (like abs and such). They're only there if you need them to be there for your final product. Also, if you need the image to be taller or wider, you can adjust that, too. This will be due next Sunday, May 8th. Chat 1 Sprink: Chat here, or whatever. Toad: Quick question, does the character have to have a name and stereotype too? Sprink:Doesn't have to, but it can. Hold up. I'm going to submit a different version with shorter arms. TDISF: I already started with this one. Must I start again? D: Dakota: This will be fun! Sprink: No, TDISF. If you started with the first version, that's entirely fine.You don't have to restart. I look forward to seeing it. Sprink: Oh, and it shows up as the first version above for now. If you click it you'll see the second version. I should have taken a good look at it before posting. XD Toad: Yeah, I already finished it. XDD I had trouble on what should be on the shirt but settled on the awesome smiley. 8) Aimers: Whoa...this looks exciting :D Can't wait to start...tommorrow :D Because I can >.> Sprink: Thanks, Aimers. And thanks to you who already submitted something. If I have time, I may do an entry, too, since this looks fun. I know I did this one in the title card, but you can do it so many different ways. Zoomer: Sorry, the quality on my picture kind of got screwed up. :P Everyone`s looks great, guys! Lindsay: My pic is the one with the purple hat and stripped shirt. I call him Bruno, the Model that doesn't want to be a model Toad: Wow, people are actually doing great. I like everyone's entry so far. Sierra: Mine is the ****ed up one with the bigger eye. You don't like it. Kg: Loving all of these. o.o Sierra: You're such a bad liar KG. Kg: Well, sorry for being nice, next time I'll try to be more of a jerk. -_- Oatmeal: Mine sucks. o: I was thinkign of Internet MeMe's went making it XD SprinkL Don't be mean, SierraStalker. OHF- Fi. Na. Lly. DONE. >_< That stupid pic took '''TWO '''hours. D: Oatmeal: You wannah know how long it took me to draw those pics? o: Sprink: IDK. XD I never time myself. I am quite impressed that fourteen entries are done, and it's only been a day. O_O Zinc: 3 more to go! Snow: Mines Bob. Dakota: When will this challenge be over? Sprink: Sunday, as mentioned in the challenge description. Unless everyone submits early. Tcf09: Eh. Matt looks rough around the edges...I'll fix that next time :P Zinc: Mr. E, enter! Dakota: Well, the challenge ends today, so if he doesn't enter, he'll be eliminated anyways. Snow: True. Sprink: Maybe... (shh! I like to keep some suspense going) He has until later today, anyway. I won't judge until I have the second base drawn, and won't have time to do it until later. Gallery 1 Put images here, please. Please provide your name, too. Titlecardbase.png|Original Base TDBases challenge 1.PNG|Harrison, the Unexpected Nerd by Toad. 55px-Titlecardbase.png|Timmy, Harriet's older brother C1TDISF.png|TDISF's Entry. Noname, the guy with no name :P Base1.jpg|Zoomer's Entry- BJ, The Relaxed Guy TDBasesKateentry1.png|Pauly, The Guy With A Situation by Kate KgTDBEntry1.png|Kgman04's Entry - Random Dude Model1.png|Lindsay's Entry - Bruno, the Model that doesn't want to be a model Jason, Mr Sensitive, Izzynsierrafan12.png|INSF12's Entry- Jason, Mr. Sensitive Base 1.png|Slice, The Emo Kid, by Dakota Lucas.png|Lucas, The MeMe Freak, Oatmeal- Vince.PNG|Vince, The Pessimist, by Zinc AimBase1.png|Tom the Random Guys (Aimers) Wannabesuperhero1.png|Owenandheatherfans entry - Bob, The Wannabe Superhero Allyourbasearebelongtous.png|Jackson, The Fighter (TBTDIF) Snows entry.png|Bob, The ugly guy A person xD.png|Matt - The Beach Bum - Tcf09's entry :P total drama bases challenge 1.png|Jake's entry. He's supposed to be me :P PRBases.png|Reddy's Entry - Red Power Ranger 180px-Titlecardbase.png|GF120's entry- Nick the Loner sprinksfirstguy.png|Sprink's Entry He's at home and not wearing shoes... I didn't feel like doing shoes. XD What do you expect from a bonus pic? Judging 1 Let me start off by saying one little thing. This is a base, it's not going to have pants built in. It's fine if you want to give a male character tight pants, but that doesn't happen ever in Total Drama (I do it in my art, but hey, I take liberties). I intended for you guys to draw over the main figure unless you need some part of it, so just keep that in mind for next time (this isn't meant to be harsh, just letting everyone know). Also, feel free to add more volume to the eyebrows if you feel the need. The rest of the face is meant to generally stay the same, though. Let's get on with the judging: '''Toadie''' - This is good, overall. I like the shirt. Its one of the better entries. However, I'm not loving the hair. he's bald above the ear, and it just doesn't really look right. you can draw over that part. It would have looked better with a hairline and sideburns. The earring is also just hanging there, not attached. It is a good entry, though. '''Sierra Stalker''' - Put your name under your pic next time. I know you don't seem to like your entry, but it really is not all bad. Next time, just work on the large image, not the thumbnail. It'll make things far easier. Also, part of the base is the face. I wouldn't have added anything if I wanted that part completely drawn over. But I hope that doesn't seem harsh, because I liked the clothing and hairstyle. '''TDISF''' - The clothes are really nice. I think the hair looks a little flat, though, and it could use a hairline by the ear to look slightly less awkward, but you did nicely. '''Zoomer''' - I like this, though the shorts are slightly girlie. The hair is slightly weird, but I appreciate that you made some shape out of it, as opposed to leaving it the way it was. '''Kate''' - I like this one, a lot. It was quite amusing. XD I also appreciate that you flattened his butt. It's not meant to stick out when clothed. '''Kg''' - I like it. The top is cool. The hair looks slightly odd, though, for whatever reason. '''Lindsay''' - I think this looks pretty good. The cheeks should be redder higher, and the dark spot you colored in between the arm is awkward. I like his facial hair and hair, but the hat should have been colored to match his shirt better, or vice versa. Nice job, though. '''insf''' - Not bad. I just don't love the hair or zipper on the pants. It might have looked better without the circle on the shirt. '''Dakota''' - I like it. The hair looks quite good. I wish you covered the calves, though, since you got rid of his bum. '''Oatmeal''' - I really like this. XD I don't recognize every meme, but I know some. The stubble could have been placed better. '''Zinc''' - This is pretty plain, but I really like that you chose a darker skin color. He looks good that way. I like the hair, though the shirt's color doesn't seem to flatter him too well. It's not too pessimistic of a color. XD '''Aimers''' - I'm not sure why his clothes are shredded, but its a decent entry. I especially like the hat. '''OwenandHeatherfan''' - I like the body on this, a lot. The briefs look good, but on his head, they looks slightly odd. '''TBTDIF''' - The clothes are pretty good on this, and the scars and stuff. I wish you didn't mess with the face, though, since that's part of the base. I also wish his shoes looked more shoe-like. '''Snow''' - Well, I'll be honest. The fact that the main outline is colored a different color is offputting. If you do that, you may as well restart, or at least undo it. No clothing added kind of defeats the purpose of this camp. '''Tcf09''' - Of the clothes, I think this is my favorite. You put some effort into that. I also like that you made the shorts loose fitting. The hair is good, but looks off on the side with no ear showing. '''Jake''' - This isn't bad, but I want some more detail next time. It's quite plain. '''Reddy''' - This is one of my favorite entries. A very creative idea, Reddy. It looks really good, too. Nice work. '''Gwenfan''' - I like the head/necklace on this one. The clothes seem odd, though. The shorts look like bicycle shorts, and the shirt style doesn't really work. I see potential, though. XD Elimination - Everyone is getting a second chance who submitted. I appreciate that so many of you made an effort. Work on the issues you had the first time, though, please. Mr E is out for not submitting anything. Challenge 2 Here's the second base for the second challenge. Do whatever you can think of for it, like last time. This camp is more about your creativity than me telling you exactly what to do (though I may have some more specified challenges). I ask that you keep the general shape the same, and no random gender swap or anything. o_O Feel free to erase clothe details if you need to (Even I'm not sure what she's wearing. XD). Also, if you need the image to be taller or wider, you can adjust that, too. This will be due next Sunday, May 15th. Chat 2 Sprink: Looking forward to more. Reddy: Aw, I was hoping for a specific challenge. XD Oh, well. The base reminds me of Sadie. XD Sprink: Oh, you were? It'd be kind of hard to do that on a specific model, but I'll try to think up some ideas for next time. O - I have a PERFECT idea for this challenge. >:D Sprink - Cool. As long as its not mean. :P O- lol, oh and for my last entry, the briefs on th head were supposed to look odd, that was the point. :P Gallery 2=